Invincible Vol 1 114
|Volume = 1 |Issue = 114 |Publisher = Image Comics, Inc. |StoryTitle1 = |Image = Invincible Vol 1 114.png |CoverArtist1 = Ryan Ottley |CoverArtist2 = John Rauch |Publisher1_1 = Image Comics, Inc. |Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman |Penciler1_1 = Ryan Ottley |Inker1_1 = Ryan Ottley |Colourist1_1 = Cliff Rathburn |Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton |Editor1_1 = Sean Mackiewicz |Synopsis1Header = |Synopsis1 = After securing an alliance with between the two, Rex, Nolan and the Viltrumites prepare to make their leave. Mark rushes in to fight Rex’s drone and attacks, much to Nolan’s shock. The Viltrumites don’t fight Rex’s drone, much to Mark’s confusion. Anissa attempts to help Mark up, but he slaps her hand away. Mark attempts to fight it, but Nolan stops him. He takes into the Viltrumite Warship and tells him of how he’s working with Rex now, much to his dismay. Nolan defends his actions, stating that his people’s lives are important and Rex had already killed off anyone who would oppose him. He goes on to say that would put both Viltrumite and Human lives as risk, much to Mark’s anger. Nolan also states that a peaceful Earth furthers the Viltrumite mission of cross-breeding. Debbie would be bedside by Eve and says that she’s okay with anything that keeps them alive. Eve goes on to say that Rex was a good person, but has lost his way. Nolan argues that the Viltrumites will only act when the situation changes, much to Mark’s anger. Mark puts on his mask and Eve gives her permission to fight Rex. Mark flies out, much to Nolan’s dismay. Eve argues that Mark will fix Nolan’s mistake, with remarking that he hope she’s right. Meanwhile at Brit’s safehouse, Brit gathers what is left of the Guardians of the Globe to begin planning a counterstrike. Donald reveals that he is unaware of Immortal, Kate, Best Tiger, Amanda or Wolf-Man’s position. He also reveals that the Actioneers are working for Rex as well as the rest of the Global Defense Agency. Capes, Inc are unaware of the situation. Pegasus asks what the plan is and Yeti says that he will heal in a few days. Brit says that they will bid their time and prepare for the war. Rex’s drones ambush the area and Zandale asks that they surrender, revealing that Zandale betrayed them. An angry Brit attempts to escape, but they are all subdued by the drone, much to Zandale’s sorrow. Meanwhile under the destroyed Pentagon, Rex asks Mark to have a calm discussion with him. Mark refuses to listen and he punches Rex’s drone. The drone transmits sonic pulse, causing Mark’s inner ear much to bleed. Rex goes inside his drone and claims that he can have 8 drones in less than 15 seconds. He also say that claims that about 50 drones in 30 seconds and asks that Mark throw out his emotions and think. Mark rebuffs him, stating that he’s “thinking about kicking his ass.” Rex mocks Mark for not finding the drone he’s in and Mark remarks that he should “give him time.” Rex summons more drone through the teleporter and he’s stops fighting. Rex compares to Mark about how what he isn’t doing isn’t much different than what Dinosaurus and Mark were trying to accomplish. He argues that since they didn’t take the world over, they couldn’t succeed with what they planned. He also argues that he has killed less people than Nolan or Dinosaurus. He attempts to apologize what he has done, much to Mark’s anger. Rex continues, arguing that he could have killed Eve and Mark if he’s wanted to, but decided to spare them as he says he “likes Mark.” He also comments that he’d send Mark back to another dimension, but reveals that Angstrom Levy’s death cut off the lingering energy necessary to do so. Mark asks him to “stop this madness.” Rex argues that he has saved thousands of lives by doing so and has caught Titan, Embrace, Slaying Mantis, and Mauler, criminals who have been escaped justice for months. He argues that the public doesn’t know about his takeover and that they will see the good things happen. He reveals that he assumed control of 100 law agencies since he has take over and prevented 9,000 deaths. He also argue that it’s improved than what he did in the Flaxan dimension. He asks that Mark don’t fight as he doesn’t want to kill him. He says that he wants him to raise his child in peace and asks Mark what he’s next move is up to him. The Viltrumites would handle over custody of Amanda to Rex. A news report would come in from the President about what’s going on. He would transport the captured Guardians of the Globe. Zandale apologizes for betraying them and Brit tells him to “just shut up.” Monax would see his father, Amanda, being transported to a prison cell. Mark arrives back to the Viltrumite Warship, and Eve asks what’s going on. Mark reveals that Rex has won. Rex thinks and revisits memories of meeting Mark and being with the Teen Team, introducing his cloned body to the Guardians, Rex’s funeral, in which Robot had changed his name to “Rex,” and when he had realized he let power corrupt him and Amanda got together with him. He places his hand over his face in grief as he has sacrificed all the friendships he had to achieve his goal. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Villains: * * * * * Locations: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}